


baby, we share dreams of happiness

by AmiLu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, HP Femslash MiniFest, Pregnancy, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiLu/pseuds/AmiLu
Summary: It’s been a while since she had the luxury of time to just contemplate the beauty that is Luna in the morning.





	baby, we share dreams of happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first F/F work and my first 2019 work and I'm excited!! 
> 
> I wrote this for HP Femslash Minifest on Tumblr (prompt: bed sharing.)
> 
> This is fluff. Utter and pure fluff. I got cavities by writing it. Beware.

Ginny wakes to the feeling of warm sunshine licking at her skin. She makes a soft sound in the back of her throat as she stretches, then blinks away the sleep still clinging to her eyelids. There’s a rustle of movement on her right and a soft, content sigh, and she smiles. Pushing herself up on her elbow, she turns towards the figure on the other side of the bed. Pale blond hair curls around her wife’s cheek where it has escaped the braid she’d put it on the night before, and Ginny marvels at the way it glimmers under the morning light.

It’s been a while since she had the luxury of time to just contemplate the beauty that is Luna in the morning—early wake-up calls for training have been the norm since she joined the Harpies five years ago, and the habit didn’t change even when she was on holidays. There has always been an itch beneath her skin that prompted her to get up, get ready and keep up with her training regime. Even now there’s a part of her that is clamoring for her to move, to get up and put on her gear; pick up her broom, and _fly,_ but—

But.

With careful fingers, Ginny brushes the blond curl away from her love’s face and then gently caresses her cheek, her neck, her barely-covered shoulder. Luna’s wearing a loose, old tank-top that’s worn and soft and comfy, which has two thin straps that tend to fall down her arm when she moves in her sleep and always makes her look rumpled and soft when she wakes. Ginny loves it.

She lets her hand fall to her wife’s side, barely touches the swell of her breast and the curve of her waist before she gently stops with her palm over the round, beautiful stomach, just where the top doesn’t cover anymore.

It’s a week before Luna’s due date; the start of Ginny’s six months of maternity leave, and she’s going to enjoy it to the fullest.

There’s a soft movement beneath her hand and that’s all the warning she has before the baby— _their_ baby, their baby _daughter_ —gives a powerful kick, as if saying hello. Ginny feels her eyes prickle as a burst of warm joy explodes in her chest, and she quietly moves down to press a kiss to warm skin.

Soft laughter makes her look up and her eyes lock with gray-blue ones full of warmth.

“Morning, love,” Luna says, moving her right hand to brush the lock of bright red hair that just fell over Ginny’s eye back behind her ear. Ginny smiles at her, soft and utterly besotted, and Luna laughs again. She moves the hand from Ginny’s hair to her stomach to rub gently over the spot where the baby kicked. “Saying hello to mummy, baby? You could do so without dancing on my bladder, you know. Now I have to go to the loo.”

Ginny snorts and gets off the bed to help Luna up. She kisses her cheek lovingly and receives a peck on the lips in response before Luna makes her way to the toilet.

She looks around the room once after the door has closed, trying to decide between going back to bed and preparing breakfast. A look at the clock decides for her. It’s way too early still to start the day when there’s—for the first time in a long time—nothing pressing to do, so she lets herself drop back onto the mess of pillows and pale blue sheets, closes her eyes and daydreams.

It’s almost unbelievable how fast time has gone by since they started talking about kids, and now their baby is almost here, with them, and Ginny is equal parts delighted and terrified about it. She’s going to be a mum—a protector, a nurturer, somebody who is in charge of helping and guiding a little person into adulthood and a happy life and it’s so much responsibility, there’s so much that can go wrong and—

But she’s ready, too, in a way. Because she chose this. They chose this. They want to be mothers and they want this baby so much that sometimes it hurts, deep inside their chests, and that’s when they put on a favorite movie or listen to the wireless or simply cuddle on the bed, sharing their warmth and their hopes and their lives, love, happiness. It’s when they cut themselves off from the rest of the world and just _are,_ together, for a while.

And that’s what they do when Luna comes back and carefully slides into bed beside Ginny; after they exchange soft kisses and 'I love you's and smiles full of promises. They curl up together, Luna’s back to Ginny’s chest and their joined hands on Luna’s pregnant belly, and let themselves be swept by the quiet contentment of the early morning and their shared love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanons:
> 
>   * At first the girls hadn’t thought about having children, and when they did they discussed adoption as it is the only option the wizarding world knows about, (and they’re all for it, really! But… it’s complicated for legal reasons and many other things I don’t want to think about because honestly, it makes my head hurt just trying to figure out that part of canon and I don’t like my own conclusions, ugh), but then someone (Hermione? Probably) introduces them to the muggle ‘in vitro’ fertilization and how it works and well, here they are.
> 

>   * All of Ginny’s brothers offered to donate the sperm but in the end they chose Charlie’s because he’s the only of her brothers who will never have a child of his own—more because he is aro/ace and in love with his dragons, and while he loves all his nieces and nephews, he has zero intention of being a parent. Plus, he’s the brother whose facial features resemble Ginny’s the most.
>   * Molly’s over the moon. She loves Luna but she had been a little sad about the fact they wouldn’t be having children, so when they shared their plans with her she was super happy and supportive.
>   * Charlie, of course, demands to be the godfather. As-of-yet-unnamed baby Weasley grows with a fascination for dragons and all kind of magical creatures, both existing and not, to the amusement and delight of everyone (except Molly, who’s kinda horrified. Just a little.)
> 



End file.
